


Happy Birthday, Caela!

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Birthday Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: A few Squad members get together for Caela's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my very best friend, Caela. Thank you, Cae, for saving me from some very dark places.

“J, you have to wear something nice. It’s Caela’s birthday. We can only celebrate one of these a year,” an exasperated RG tried to explain to J. He just shook his head, refusing the shirt he was being offered.

“No. I’m not putting a shirt on. She’ll like this better,” J argued, “I’m fine in sweatpants, thank you very much.” RG threw the shirt down and went to go see how Frost was doing.

Of course, Frosty tried. He was wearing a suit, but it was buttoned up. “Hey, RG,” Frost started, “Why aren’t you wearing anything nice?”

RG chuckled, “That’s simple, Frosty. I was raised a street rat. I never went to galas or parties so I don’t really have many clothes. Plus, I need to be comfortable to run when J accidentally sets someone on fire.” Walking back to the kitchen, Frosty and J looked at each other and followed. RG had to know what she was doing, cause they didn’t have a fucking clue.

~*~*~ Time Skip ~*~*~

Caela walked into the house, and it was strangely dark. Turning on the lights, she saw Frosty, J, and RG standing in front of her, RG holding a cake and a banner behind them that said ‘Happy Birthday Caela!’

“You guys didn’t have to do this!” Caela exclaimed as they chorused ‘happy birthday’.

“Of course we did,” RG huffed, “You do too much around here anyways. Keeping us from killing each other. You deserve it.”

RG set the cake down and hugged Caela, Frosty and J shortly behind. “I love you guys, you better fucking know that,” Caela murmured into RG’s shoulder.

J pulled away, opening his arms and sent RG into the kitchen to cut the cake. “Come here, pumpkin.”

Caela walked over and J brought her into a kiss that slowly started to escalate to a snog until RG cleared her throat behind them, Frosty also coming from the kitchen.

“Do that on your own time, ta. I’d rather like to not see that,” RG chastised as she handed them all pieces of cake.

Frost handed everyone the rare glass of champagne. “To Caela!” he exclaimed, raising his glass into the air.

“To Caela!” RG laughed as J and Caela toasted with her. They might be a small family, but they’ve got trust and each other, and that’s all they really need.


End file.
